exedistmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Information on how I create a track
How I create a track The format of this walk through is that I will create a track, so at the end you can listen out for the differences, and make your own track from this new experience. This will be a Trance and Dance track with classical aspects. An Idea VSTi Selection There are various VSTi' you can choose from on the market which one you get depends you style of music. Over the years I've collected the ones I'm about to share with you: * Nexus * Serum * Vanguard * Hydra * Z3ta * Sylenth (Demo) * Kontakt 5 * Zita * Spire * Massive All these have different quirks to them and are mainly used for my EDM and Electronic works, with the exception of Kontakt which is good for Orchestral, Rock, Pop, Brass sections, Guitars and other sampled string instruments which I own and have loaded Sound Design I first load up my choice VST, which in this example i'm going to use Z3ta (made by Cakewalk), I'm going to select a pre made patch which I think would fit the style I'm going for, in this case I'm going to start out with a pad sound and use this sound to work out what keys i'm going to use in the piano roll editor. After I create my basic tune, I stick it on loop and this will then allow me to edit the sound efficiently. I usually start shaping my sound using the ADSR Envelope section (this stands for Attack, Decay, Sustain, Release), I then think about where I want my sound to be in relation to the mix and I use the filter (usually set to a low pass filter) to bring the sound forward (sharper sound) or back (muffling the sound). I then add reverb and/or delay in the effects section using VSTe's or using the VSTi's built in effects (if applicable). So now I've set my pad sound with maximum attack which affects the ramp up time of how long the note take to sound. I've also adjusted the filter to the sounds sharpish but distant at the same time. I might change how the filter sounds by using automation during the start and build up of the song to get a ind of sweeping effect. Now I'm going to add arpeggios and a plucked sound, which again I will play with the overall sound to get it to how I want to. Composition I'm starting of in A, then moving to F, C and then a lower E. In this basic arrangement i'm going start building the first arpeggio, then insert a track with some "plucks" probably from my favourite acoustic guitar sound which comes from a Nexus soundbanks. I will build it the song up in 4 bar segments then have the drop around 64 bars. The tempo is going to be set to around 128 BPM which is a good speed for a trance and dance track. Effects (VSTe's) I usually first use a light touch of reverb on my track to the sound more depth, lead sounds I will usually give it a delay, since its a dace track I will select Mod machine and set it to Dance vocal delay, this gives my sound a light echo and one which is a fairly short delay time. I then add modulation effects, either Chorus, Phaser or a Flanger to give the sound i'm using a sense of movement, but don't over do it as some of these effects have a habit of being too powerful and can overtake other instruments in the general mix. Loading up the samplers (hard and soft) Sample Design Adding a Vocal and processing it Mixing Mastering Uploading and plugging your track (www.)